


Thank You For Taking Care Of Me

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Thank You For Taking Care Of Me

Joaquin was leaning against the wall next to the trash cans behind Pop’s, smoking a cigarette and waiting for Kevin Keller. He coughed and grimaced, throwing his almost unsmoked cigarette to the ground and stubbing it out. He had a cold. This morning he woke up coughing and shaking from cold. But he had work to do of course…and work meant in this case that he had to meet the sheriff’s son and try to get some information out of him concerning his dad’s work. FP had told him yesterday to text Kevin and ask him on a date so Joaquin could learn more details about the Blossom case.  
  
Joaquin sighed, he hated this so much and cursed himself every day for not being able to just shut up. FP would have never found out if Joaquin had only been a bit more careful! Joaquin had met this cute guy at the drive-in, had made out with him and really wanted to see him again. And even finding out that this boy was probably the last person Joaquin should date, namely the sheriff’s son, hadn’t been able to stop Joaquin from wanting him. He had gone home, smiling like an idiot and had texted Kevin the same night, telling him how much he had enjoyed their little make-out session and that he wanted to see him again. And Joaquin hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut. He had talked about Kevin all the time, probably getting on Fangs’ nerves. And that was how FP had found out. He had been furious at first about finding out that Joaquin dated sheriff Kellers son. Joaquin had freaked out and in his shock told FP that there was nothing serious between Kevin and him, that Joaquin had only decided to agree to the dates because he thought they could use that inside line…FP had bought it and decided that it was actually something that could play in their favor and had told Joaquin to keep on meeting Kevin. The only problem was, that what Kevin and Joaquin had, was (despite what Joaquin had told FP)  _real_. And now Joaquin felt terrible about having to do this, spying on Kevin’s dad and on his friends.

He sighed and looked down at his phone, where a text from Kevin appeared.  _“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, baby!”_  And a heart emoji…Joaquin smiled and typed a reply,  _“Can’t wait!”_  And of course, he added a heart too. He knew that he got it bad…

Joaquin pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself, shivering in the cold wind and sneezed. Great, this damn cold seemed to get worse. He looked up and saw Kevin almost running towards him, obviously very eager to meet Joaquin. Kevin’s gaze met his, and a sweet smile spread across his face. He seemed to be so happy to see Joaquin. Joaquin looked at Kevin: this tall, handsome boy, with his preppy hair and clothes, wearing one of his usual sweaters and expensive jeans and sneakers. He didn’t fit into Joaquin’s world, but somehow Kevin hadn’t gotten the memo and had decided to like Joaquin anyways and call him baby and kiss him all the time.

Joaquin’s heart was beating crazily in his chest, and there was a strange fluttering in his stomach as he looked at Kevin, and he suddenly realized what those symptoms meant..he was in love. He was in love with this cute, preppy boy in front of him, and it shouldn’t have happened, but it had, and now there was no way to undo it.  
  
Kevin reached him and pulled Joaquin into his arms, and Joaquin cuddled against him, grateful for the warmth Kevin’s embrace offered. “I missed you,” Kevin whispered into his ear, and Joaquin smiled a bit stupidly. It had been only two days since they had last met, but Kevin had already missed him! “I missed you too, Preppy. I am so glad you are here now.”   
  
Kevin smiled at him, this open, heartfelt smile combined with a slightly unbelievable look in his eyes as if he still couldn’t believe that he and Joaquin were boyfriends. And who could blame him? Joaquin also couldn’t believe it, but he knew that it was everything he wanted. He lifted his head a bit to kiss Kevin, but had to pull away again after only a short moment, because he had to sneeze once again. “Sorry.”  
  
Kevin chuckled and pulled Joaquin back into his arms. “Do you have a cold?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Then you shouldn’t be out here in the cold! Come on, we will go somewhere warm. My dad is at work. If you want you can come to my house. I will make you tea. You look like you are freezing!”  
  
Joaquin could only nod weakly. Kevin smiled and took Joaquin’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and pulled Joaquin along. Joaquin looked down at their entwined hands. He had never held hands before, but it was something Kevin liked to do, and Joaquin liked it too now. It was such a simple gesture, but somehow it meant so much. It was so affectionate, so loving and sweet and it was kind of everything Kevin stood for. And so Joaquin happily held hands with Kevin, whenever he got the chance to.  
  
They arrived at the Keller’s house, and Kevin quickly led Joaquin to the couch in the living room and told him to lie down, piling up several fluffy pillows for Joaquin to lean against and collected a warm blanket from his room so Joaquin wouldn’t be cold. “I will make you tea and look if we have some medicine here.”  
  
Joaquin smiled at Kevin thankfully and lay down on the couch and sighed. His head was buzzing, and he suspected that he probably had a fever. But at least he was warm now, snuggled comfortably under the soft blanket Kevin had brought him. The blanket smelled faintly of Kevin’s cologne, and Joaquin felt even more comfortable because of that.   
  
Kevin returned after a short while, a cup of tea and a little flask with cough syrup in his hands. He set both down on the table and kneeled on the floor next to the couch, to kiss Joaquin’s cheek and place a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “Hmm, you feel a bit hot. I think you really have a fever. Poor baby.”  
  
He gently stroked Joaquin’s hair and looked at him with such affection in his eyes, that it almost made Joaquin cry. Suddenly he was hit by a memory from his childhood: His mom looking after him when he was still a little child and was sick. She had always made a small pillow fort for him on the couch and brought him tea and cookies and read his favorite stories to him. It had been the last time he had felt truly loved and safe. Until now…and suddenly he really had to blink tears away.  
  
He looked at Kevin and couldn’t stop himself from saying: “Thank you so much, Preppy. You are so cute. I.. I..” he suddenly realized what he was about to say and panicked, and finished lamely, “…like you so much…”  
  
But Kevin smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him quickly. “You’re welcome, I like taking care of you. Why don’t you rest a bit and I will go to the pharmacy quickly to get some aspirin for you.”  
  
Joaquin nodded. “Ok thank you.”  
  
Kevin grabbed his jacket and left the house, leaving Joaquin alone. It was the perfect opportunity. He was alone in the sheriff’s house. The door to sheriff Keller’s office was just a few feet away. And Kevin would be away at least twenty minutes. It was everything FP would want. Joaquin could easily go over to the office and look at all the notes…but he didn’t want to do it.  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to betray this sweet boy, who apparently liked him so much. He couldn’t rummage around in this house, into which Kevin had invited him so lovingly. He couldn’t do it, and he wouldn’t do it. And so Joaquin just stayed on the couch, under the blanket which smelled like his boyfriend and thought about Kevin’s cute smile and his green eyes and how his hand felt in Joaquin’s. And he hoped that they would somehow get through this and have a chance to stay together and that Joaquin could one day become something other than a small town criminal and give Kevin the life he deserved.  
  
He fell asleep before Kevin returned and when he woke up hours later, it was already dark outside, and Kevin had made pasta for them and more tea. He brought everything over to the couch so they could eat there. Later on, they cuddled on the couch, watching tv and when Joaquin had to leave because Kevin’s dad would soon come home, Kevin accompanied him to the door and kissed him and promised that he would check on Joaquin tomorrow.  
  
Joaquin walked home with a smile on his face, and when FP asked him if he had made any progress, he didn’t even get what his boss was talking about at first. Until he realized that his mission of the day had been to gain some more information from Kevin. He shook his head and told FP that Kevin knew nothing. And went back to his trailer to get ready for bed, but before he did so, he sent a text to Kevin:  _“Good night, Preppy. Thank you for taking care of me.”_  And of course, he added a heart emoji.


End file.
